How to draw your feelings
by littlebixuit
Summary: Long time after the break up, Velma visits Shaggy. And she brings heaps of feelings with her. Another Shelma....


_Yeah, I know, I wrote on my site, that I'll write a Fraphne oneshot and now, it's a Shelma oneshot again, but I'm working on it, really._

_My Fraphne oneshot just needs some time to grow up. But I already have a bit of it. Oh, and my mystery story without Shelma, or at least, with very little bit (for Velms) is on the way, too._

_Enjoy. (This story takes time some years after their break up in the first real film. However, they haven't met on Spooky Island and haven't seen each other since their break up.)_

**Nope, don't own them at all.**

* * *

There it was.

After all the searching and asking, asking of people who had crossed his life, she had found it. She had thought, it would be easier to find it, since the one who lived her was famous in circles of connoisseurs, but his address was a very good kept secret.

Standing five meters away from it, the 22-year-old woman lead her eyes upon everything they could catch.

It had a small veranda, which was surrounded by white porch joists. The house itself had a wooden outside and was painted in a bright yellow. It was a little house, two stories and probably a little attic. The young, bespectacled female slowly walked to the white, wooden door.

She wasn't surprised, that the house was small like this, also if she knew, that he had much more money than this little house showed. It actually relieved her a bit, because it showed, that his character hadn't turned snobby and was just like it always had been. She wondered if he would be at home, he probably was busy with his job. At the thought of his job, the young woman smiled.

He really had found something that fitted him.

Slowly, she brought her hand up to the bell button and noticed it was trembling.

Of course she was nervous. After all, they hadn't seen each other for four years. Maybe he would be angry. Maybe he would open the door and, by seeing her, close it directly. She would understand it. After all, it had been her, who had said the final words, the words, that had destroyed everything.

She had never forgotten the look in his eyes.

This desperate look, that wasn't able to accept the things that happened in front of him.

What would his eyes look like now?

What if he would be angry, upset. If he doesn't wants to see her? What would he do?

But she had to see him! Not just because the work she had spent into finding him, also if it was a lot, she **needed** to see him. After their break-up, she had thought, that she would stop thinking about him after a time, especially thinking about him like this. But it hadn't worked. Months passed, years, but not a single day without the thoughts of him. So she had decided to find him.

And now, she was standing right in front of his door and wasn't able to press this damned door bell?!

No. She would push it. Now.

Before her mind could bring up something new against it, she quickly pushed the button.

Trembling a bit more, she thought about quickly running away, when she heard someone speaking. A voice, that got nearer to the door with every word.

"Dunno Scoob. Maybe someone from-" his sentence was cut when he had opened the door and his eyes fell on her. "-work?" he whispered.

Velma began to feel very awkward when he simply stared at her for a minute.

"Raggy?" the brown great dane said, coming out of a room. Leading his eyes on the person that stood there with his pal, they lit up. "RELMA!" The dog shot forward, knocked the female to the ground and began to lick her face in pure happiness.

At least, it seemed like he'd forgive her.

The man began to wake up from his trance. "Hey, Scooby, I think that's enough." he laughed and helped her up by giving her a hand.

"Thanks." she said, gazing at him.

Shaggys hair looked exactly like it always had. The goatee was there, as always. He still wore his trademark green shirt, but was wearing a long-sleeved grey one under it. The brown bell-bottoms had changed with brown cargo trousers with pockets all over them.

And there were his eyes. Hazel eyes. Deep, caring, wonderful, shining, hazel eyes. With the little bits of gold in them.

Gazing into them, she realized, that he was gazing at her, too.

Her hair had gotten longer, it now reached one or two inches past her shoulders. She still wore her coke bottle glasses, but her clothes had changed to an orange shirt and dark blue jeans. Her mary-jane shoes had now swapped with red chucks.

Shaking his head, he tried to find the right words. "Velma... um.. think I could call that a.. surprise."

"Definitely." she smiled. To her relieve, she noticed, that he was smiling, too. "Can I..."

"Oh, yeah, like, of course." he stepped beside, so she could walk in. "So... how've you been?"

Velma looked at him in disbelief. No words of anger, rage? He didn't even showed anything like that.

"You're not angry or something like that?" she blurted out and blushed when she realized, that she had said it.

He gave her a puzzled view. "No... why should I?"

"You can't say that you've forgotten it. The break up? I was it! I've destroyed everything!" her eyes slowly became wet.

His expression softened and a little smile crossed his lips. "Velma... that wasn't your fault. It was everyones fault." he whispered.

"No! That was..." she cut her sentence when tears began to slid down her cheeks. Suddenly, Velma found herself in Shaggys comforting arms.

"Velma... I could never be angry with you." he said, gently caressing her back with one hand.

Crying the burden from 4 years out, she lay her head on his shoulder, being overwhelmed by feelings, not only she was sad, she was enjoying to be in his arms like that in the same moment. Even when the crying had stopped, she didn't want to let go of him. It felt so good.

"Velma?"

"Mh-mh?"

"What 'bout changing the topic and I'll make us something to eat?"

"Please, I'm starving. Plus, I hoped to get something made by famous Shaggy Rogers. You sure found the best way to combine food and work, huh?"

He chuckled and let go of her. "Looks so. Come to, like the kitchen."

Velma followed him to a big room. The counter took a whole wall and there was a little island with chairs on one side, so placed, that someone could sit down and watch the cook working. It was held in green and yellow colors. Shaggy gestured to one of the chairs and Velma sat down. Walking over to the probably biggest piece of furniture here, the fridge, he rubbed his hands.

"So... what'd ya want?"

"What about you choose? I'll just sit and watch, okay?"

"Sure. Hope you're not disappointed if I make something very easy."

"Not at all."

He set himself on Spaghetti Bolognese and started to make them. Velma watched how he, in something like a trance cooked with so much joy, that she was now finally sure, that he had found the real fitting job for himself. Of course, cooking in a restaurant was a bit different than at home, in the own kitchen, but while watching him, Velma noticed that he was fast, faster than he needed to be. No grip failed his aim, he directly knew where to found everything and so, the food was ready before Velma could've watched every streak of Shaggys cooking.

Eating their spaghetti, they made simple small talk, about what the other one had done and things like that.

But for Velma, the small talk got sadder with each sentence. Because while simply talking with him, she noticed, or, better, realized, that he wasn't thinking or would never think about her like **that**. Like she thought about him.

When it was late in the night, they became tired.

"Um... Shaggy? I hope you don't mind, but I had hoped, I could stay over the night..." she said.

"No. I mean, no, I don't mind. And yes, you can stay here. Come with me, I'll show ya the guest room."

After quickly running out to get her bag, Velma followed him over the floor again, they walked up the stairs and turned to the right.

"So... here's guest room and over there's the bath... don't mind asking if ya need anything." he said, pointing to each room with his hand.

"Okay. Thanks." she smiled at him and went into the guest room. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her bag to the ground and fell on the bed.

What would she do now?

He didn't love her, that was sure.

He didn't need her like she him.

Okay, he wasn't angry with her, that was a good point.

But that only means, that they could and probably would stay as friends, with occasionally visits.

And that wasn't what Velma wanted. She wanted to stay with him, see him every day.

But that wouldn't be.

Crying small tears of sadness, Velma just lay on the bed for about two hours. Realizing, that she must look horrible, she crept to the bathroom to wash her face. She had just made half of the way, when she stumbled over something quite large, that, she was sure, hadn't been there earlier.

"Relma?"

"Oh. Scooby, you scared me. Sorry for tripping over you."

Scooby laughed quietly. "Ro roblem." He turned to look in her face and saw, that she had been crying. "Rhy've rou reen rying?" he blurted out.

"Oh Scooby..." she sighed.

Should she tell him?

Also if he was Shaggys best friend, she was quite sure, that he would keep her secret if she would ask him to do so. And talking was always good.

"Um... well... but please, promise me, that you won't tell Shaggy, okay?"

The dog raised an eyebrow. "Rokay!"

Gesturing him to come with her back to the guest room, she began to tell him.

About how she felt after the break up. How she missed everyone, but Shaggy always a bit more. How she thought it would go away. How it didn't. How she searched for Shaggy. How she felt when she finally had found him. And then, how she now knew, that he could never look at her like she looked at him.

"And... now I don't know how to go on. I mean... I want to be with him. But we are friends. And I know, that he doesn't wants more than this. But I do." Her head hung down.

Scooby looked at her with his big puppy eyes. "Relma?" She lifted her head to look in his eyes. A smile, a bit sad, but definitely a smile was plastered to one side of his lips- "Ri ranna row rou romerhing." His wet noes gently caressed over her hand. Sighing and still sad, but also curious, Velma stood up and followed Scooby.

He went over the floor and opened another door, Velma didn't know what was behind.

Switching the light on, a small room appeared that had nothing in it than a large plotting board, a comfortably looking chair and pictures, that were plastered over every point on the wall they could take. Going further into the room, Velma remembered, that Shaggy always had been one of the best in art class, one of the only classes, she had always been bad in. You could call this one of his secret talents, just like his ventriloquism. When she stood at the plotting board, her jaw dropped. It was, like she had expected it to be, very messy, papers were lying all over it and sometimes a pencil would stand out under some drawings. But that wasn't the reason that she was surprised.

The reason, that filled her with happiness, let her gasp in surprise and sent a shiver up her back was a very simply one.

Every drawing, sketch, picture or whatever, that was in the room, the ones on the table and the ones on the walls, really everyone- showed her.

Her face, sometimes her head and her upper part of the body and sometimes her whole body. Dressed in bright orange and red. Sometimes just a part of her, nothing around, except for some wind, that blowed through her hair and clothes. Then, she with something else, simple things, a tree, a lake. One time just standing next to it, the next time, doing something with it. Slowly, she walked through the room, not wanting to miss one of the pictures.

"Scooby.. that... that's..." turning around, she saw Shaggy standing in the doorframe, his eyes widened in shock. Shock of her seeing all this. He immediately turned deep red.

"Um...I... it's not...what it looks like." he stumbled. "Whatever it looks like."

"It looks like... it looks beautiful, Shaggy. That's just so... Wow. But... why?"

He looked nervously around. "Oh.. um.." He sighed, breathed out long and loud before finally beginning to say the next words. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." he whispered, his view concentrating on looking at everything but her.

She smiled. Innerly, she thanked Scooby, who had made his way out of the room to let them have the time they'd need now to say things that had been needed to say for so long now.

Shyly bringing his eyes up to hers, he could see in her eyes, that she felt what he had always wished she would feel.

Love.

* * *

_I know, I could have written much more there. _

_Muuuuuuch more. Muuuuuch, muuuuuuch more. Ehm, you got the idea._

_But, after I've written this word, I just liked it as the ending. Or, depending on how you see at it, as a good beginning :D._

_So.... yeah, that was it._

_Apps: And please leave a review._

_Me: Yeah. What apps said._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
